One-Shot Llegando al Límite
by AstarothLeNoir
Summary: ¿Podrá Kuroko contenerse ante el irresistible Kise Ryouta, quién tiene pensado algo más que una bonita "amistad" con él?


**LLEGANDO AL LÍMITE**

—Kise-kun… —susurraba Kuroko acorralado en una esquina de la clase que hace segundos se había quedado vacía – po-porfavor, no…

Kise Ryouta sonreía pícaramente mientras observaba a Kuroko de arriba abajo y se relamía el labio superior.

—Venga, Kurokocchi — insistió mientras lamía el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda del peliazul con deseo — tengo ganas de probar eso que tanto habla Aominecchi, solo un poco…

—Sabes que no puedo, como se entere… — tragó saliva nervioso intentando esquivar la mirada del rubio —no puedo hacerle esto a mi luz.

—Sé que lo llevas deseando desde hace mucho tiempo — con su mano derecha cogió a Kuroko por la cintura y con la otra se apoyó en la pared— sabes que puedo darte mucho más que él.

Kuroko intentó liberarse de los brazos de Kise en vano, sabía que era débil y que no saldría bien parado de esta situación. Por un momento, rezó para que sonase la campana que daba por finalizado el recreo, pero se acordó al instante que ese día era distinto, salían 2 horas antes por lo que ya no debía de haber nadie en el instituto.

Kise cogió el mentón de Kuroko y lo elevó, haciendo que el peliazul tuviese que mirarle obligatoriamente.

—Prometo no decirle nada a Aominecchi — dijo serio —sé que además de ser tu luz, le amas con locura, al igual que él a ti…pero necesito que seas mío, aunque sea un vez – suspiró y se acercó a su oreja — tengo envidia ¿sabes?

Kuroko lo escuchó perplejo, no se esperaba ese comentario por parte de uno de sus mejores amigos, compañero de equipo y de locuras.

—Kise -kun… - susurró Kuroko sonrojado — yo…

—Shh… - con el dedo índice calló a su querido peliazul – te he querido en silencio siempre y así seguirá siendo…porque le perteneces a Aominecchi – el rubio apartó la mirada, intentando que Kuroko no notase su rabia.

El peliazul empezó a agitarse, nunca se había imaginado que su amigo sintiese algo más por él y ahora no sabía cómo reaccionar.

"Tal vez…solo por una vez pueda complacerle" Pensó Kuroko mirando el cuerpo del rubio, quién seguía acorralándole contra la esquina.

—Está bien—dijo finalmente. Eso hizo que Kise volviese a dirigirle la mirada — solo una vez ¿de acuerdo?...

Con ese comentario, Kise se sintió triunfal. Besó a Kuroko apasionadamente, recorriendo toda su boca hasta lo más profundo, luego lo cogió por los brazos y lo tumbó en la mesa del profesor. El peliazul, no estaba seguro de lo que acababa de decir y menos de lo que estaba a punto de suceder, solo rezaba para que su querido Aomine no se enterase de lo que iba a hacer con Kise.

Los labios del rubio empezaron su lento recorrido por el cuello de su amigo, dejando hilos de saliva por cada zona que pasaba, no quería desperdiciar ningún preciado segundo de ese encuentro tan apresurado. Necesitaba hacer suyo a Kuroko hasta lo más profundo de su ser y esta era la única oportunidad que el peliazul le había brindado, sabiendo que la relación con Aomine corría peligro si les descubrían.

Kuroko permaneció impotente encima del escritorio, notando como su amigo subía y bajaba con su lengua por cada zona de su pequeño cuerpo, intentaba no mostrar ningún signo de agrado, pero Kise le estaba empezando a excitar y en cualquier momento se iba a dar cuenta.

El rubio despojó a Kuroko de todo el uniforme y lo dejó en ropa interior. Volvió a relamer su labio al verle ruborizado y cuando bajó la mirada y vio su dureza sonrió.

—Sabía que no podrías resistirte, Kurokocchi—dijo con voz triunfal mientras se quitaba el uniforme—prepárate…

El peliazul empezó a ponerse nervioso, ya sabía que su amigo estaba bien dotado, siempre que le veía ducharse en los vestuarios del gimnasio no aguantaba la necesidad de verle desnudo. Ahora, probaría lo que se sentía.

El rubio se quitó por fin la ropa interior e hizo lo mismo con su amigo. Finalmente, los dos habían quedado desnudos, uno frente al otro, sonrojados y excitados.

—Kurokocchi…—susurró mientras se ponía encima de él— hoy, serás mío.

Con cuidado abrió las piernas del peliazul y alzó su cintura, para posteriormente introducir uno de sus dedos por su agujero íntimo, haciendo que su amigo empezase a gemir poco a poco.

— ¿Te gusta? — Preguntó Kise mientras lamia su pecho y sin esperar respuesta alguna añadió—pues esto te va a gustar más.

Levantó las piernas de Kuroko y fue introduciendo poco a poco su dureza dentro de él. El peliazul empezó a gemir más alto, el miembro de su amigo le hacía un poco de daño, pero era normal, con Aomine también le pasaba debido a sus grandes proporciones.

Pasaron unos minutos de vaivenes desenfrenados hasta que Kuroko empezó a sentir placer. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por las sensaciones que su amigo le estaba transmitiendo, pero no podía quitarse de la mente a Aomine, su amada luz.

—Estoy a punto de acabar… —anunció el rubio entre jadeos—Kuro…Kurokocchi…

El peliazul se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados, hasta que sintió como había terminado. Abrió los ojos y observó al exhausto de su amigo respirar profundamente para coger energías nuevamente.

—Lo que dice Aominecchi es cierto— comentó sonriendo—eres increíble.

—No sé qué decir…— comentó ruborizado ante el comentario. Se bajó de la mesa y empezó a vestirse rápidamente. La experiencia le había gustado, pero eso no tenía que saberlo nadie más que él.

Cuando ya estaban saliendo de clase, el móvil de Kuroko empezó a sonar escandalosamente. El peliazul contestó la llamada y al minuto colgó.

—Era Aomine...—dijo nervioso— me preguntaba que dónde estaba, que he tardado mucho…

—Tranquilo, Kurokocchi—sonrió Kise.

Bajaron por las escaleras principales y salieron del instituto, dónde Aomine esperaba impaciente a su sombra.

—Me tenías preocupado—comentó mientras le pasaba su brazo por el hombro a Kuroko.

—Tranquilo, hombre— rió Kise — sólo estábamos…charlando sobre la nueva temporada.

Aomine lo miro fulminante y luego le dirigió la mirada a su amante, quién asintió inmediatamente sin decir palabra.

—Anda vámonos— dijo Aomine guiando a Kuroko—Hasta el lunes Kise, nos vemos en el entrenamiento.

El rubio le devolvió la despedida con la mano. Kuroko giró la cabeza hasta encontrarse con Kise, quién por último le guiño un ojo. Confiaba en el rubio y sabía que nunca diría nada. Este se convertiría desde ahora en su secreto mutuo más importante.


End file.
